Feel Invincible
by Rae-Tan
Summary: "I'm in my apartment trying to sing all the parts of this musical number and i was pretty sure that these walls were thick except now you're singing too and we are having a duet together? WHAT?" Cute fluffy oneshot for Natsu and Lucy! Will add more chapters if enough people ask! Enjoy
1. Feel Invincible

**Here is another Nalu oneshot I based off of the following prompt! I hope you enjoy!**

 **" _I'm in my apartment trying to sing all the parts of this musical number and i was pretty sure that these wall were thick except now you are singing too and we are having a duet together!? WHAT?"_**

* * *

Natsu stepped into the shower with a relaxed sigh. His work day was long, and incredibly busy to say the least. Any day with around three fires in a span of 3 hours was a busy day. Especially since there wasn't many people on hand today, himself being one person on call. He had planned on spending the day playing the new beta of Battlefield that had just released, only to get called out as soon as it finished downloading.

However a job was a job, people needed him and he was going to do everything in his power to help them. Not to mention the money was a necessity to keep the roof over his head, and it was his job that also provided him with the ability to buy the damn game in the first place.

Sitting under the blazing hot water coming from the shower head he groaned in delight with how it felt against his skin. It traveled down his body, washing away the grime from running back and forth. One house fire had flames bursting through its windows, smoke completely darkening the sky above, and a child trapped inside. Luckily he was the guy who wasn't afraid of fires and rushed into the house, finding the child and throwing his own protective gear on him to protect him from any other harm. Ash was always on his skin, and if it wasn't for being a pyromaniac he could blame a few burn marks on his arms and hands from being on the job too.

He sighed again, loudly this time, at how nice the water was and closed his eyes, enjoying the pressure against his aching muscles. With a smirk he dried his hand on a towel and shuffled the playlist on his phone. Seeing as he was going to be in here for a while washing away the grime, he might as well play some tunes.

As if the Gods were giving him a break, his favorite song was the first to play. He began to tap his foot, feeling the rhythm pound in his chest as the heavy guitar and drums began the song. With his hands in his hair washing the soot from it, he prepared for the verse, feeling the lyrics come naturally to him like breathing itself.

"Target on my back

Lone survivor lasts

They got me in their sights

No surrender no

Trigger fingers go

Living the dangerous life

Hey, hey, hey

Everyday when I wake

I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down

Chewing me up, spitting me out

Hey, hey, hey

When I need to be saved

You're making me strong, you're making me stand-"

" _Never will fall, never will end"_ The song continued for a few seconds while his mind processed the voice coming through the wall.

There was _no way_ someone was singing too.

The walls were thick, at least he thought they were seeing as no one ever complained about his electric guitar but, he could have _sworn_ he heard a woman's voice from the other side. He continued singing easily, waiting for another part to hit for a female voice to verify his suspicions before he began to believe he was going crazy.

"You make me feel invincible

Earthquake, powerful

Just like a tidal wave

You make me brave

You're my titanium

Fight song, raising up

Like a roar of victory in a stadium

Who can touch me cause I'm-"

" _I'm made of fire_ "

"Who can stop me tonight"

" _I'm hard wired_ "

"You make me feel invincible"

" _You make me feel invincible_ "

"There _is_ a girl!" Natsu shouted out loud.

A shocked squeak came from the other side of the wall where Natsu had heard the first sound of the woman's voice. She was singing his song with him and she didn't just sing it, she harmonized with him. It was exhilarating at the same time as weird, seeing as the woman must be directly next to him for him to hear her.

Instead of stopping, he continued easily, singing through the rest of the song and listening to the woman pick up where she was needed. She missed a verse most likely because she was embarrassed but seemed to continue when he made it clear it didn't bother him. And it didn't, to be honest he had never imagined the woman would be singing this song next door to him. From the few times he had seen her she was wealthy, at least wealthier than he was. He had often heard a lot of classical music from right outside her door when he passed by, but never when he walked into the apartment. Perhaps it was only here where the walls were weak?

He quickly finished up his shower, feeling the need to formally introduce himself to the mysterious woman next door to him. She seemed to have enjoyed their little duet as much as he did. With hurried hands he grabbed the closest shirt, the one with a ferocious red dragon and a pair of comfortable dark blue jeans before bounding out of his apartment.

He didn't even hesitate to knock on the door, giving it a simple three knocks before waiting impatiently, his hands tucked into his jeans, and his bare foot tapping on the floor in the same familiar tune. He could hear the familiar voice curse a few profanities and a few objects falling to the floor as the footsteps came closer to the door. The woman gasped, probably looking through her peephole to see him standing there, clothes just thrown on, and hair still wet. He heard the chain lock release and the blonde beauty emerge from the other side.

Her cheeks were flush with a gorgeous pink blush that covered her soft cheeks and her brown expressive eyes downcast. He could have guessed she was beautiful from the side profiles he had caught every now and again, but he didn't think she was well...gorgeous.

She clutched the door strongly in her small hands before muttering a small hi.

"H-Hey…" he replied back weaker than intended.

He just remained there, staring at the woman in disbelief. He would never have imagined she listened to that kind of music, but it was clear as day from her dripping wet hair and makeup less face that she had just came out from the shower herself. Maybe _that_ was why he could hear her! The acoustics in the bathroom were the best, and it was where he often played his guitar, or at least just outside. Had she heard him play his guitar too then?

"U-uhm can I help you?" She asked softly, albeit with some nerves mixed in.

Natsu didn't even think twice. He had to get to know this girl. "Do you want to come over for dinner?"

Her brown eyes widened at the suggestion, but after examining his face she must have seen nothing threatening in his eyes because she relaxed almost immediately. She smiled softly, sending his heart racing against his chest at the brilliance of it. She nodded, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear before laughing. "Should I make some dessert?"

He couldn't stop the ridiculously large smile from spreading across his face. "Hell yeah! And bring that guitar of yours over too!"

She froze in shock but realized that he had a clear view of her living room with being at least a half a head taller than her. She laughed happily, "Okay. I'll be over a little later then...uhm?"

Natsu turned his gaze away from the bright blue colored electric guitar decorated with stars back to the owner. "Natsu Dragneel. Sorry I haven't introduced myself."

The woman held out her hand, shaking his own warm one and smiled with that attractive blush. He could tell immediately that his life was going to be different after this, that for once fate had thrown him someone who didn't want to fight all the time, or talk about books until ears fell off. This time he knew he was going to make a great friend, a best friend.

"Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you Natsu."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone!  
Let me know in a review what you thought! I would really like to know since its my first time writing a fic based on a song!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. October Fright

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I'm trying something new and fun for myself. This story continues from the last chapter, so its in the same universe. However, unlike my other stories these chapters will just be snippets of their lives.**

 **Usually, I go from day to day with a plot and all that jazz but, I wanted to practice using different prompts while I write my other story that is currently 10 chapters and counting (...it might actually be 15...I can't remember).**

 **I'll leave information on that at the ending AN but for now enjoy this little oneshot I did for October!~**

* * *

 **October Fright**

Natsu nearly lost his shit when his father Igneel decided that the orange and purple halloween lights should go in the kitchen. He made it clear at the beginning that the lights should go in the living room, strategically around the webbing on the ceiling to give it a haunting effect. The two bickered until Lucy put her foot down.

Literally, she stopped on the cording which tugged it out of the two bickering males hands in the kitchen. "Both of you better quit it while I'm cooking! Natsu, Igneel, the lights will go in the living room, I want the kitchen to have pumpkins and bats with cute little tea lights….NOW GET OUT!"

The two scurried away from her wrath but nonetheless, the small family was having fun. Natsu and Igneel literally believed Halloween to be sacred. For years it had been their thing, the one day in the year where the two of them would go all out, and even with Lucy and Natsu reaching their first year of dating, they insisted that she partake in their festive mood. Natsu had gone out and spent an absurd amount of money on decorations. All of which ranging from something as simple as spooky fabric to drape over the chairs to ridiculously frightening electronics outside their apartment. They had just enough front lawn space to decorate, the joy of having only one neighbor beside them and none above or below.

Lucy loved Halloween too, it was her second favorite holiday next to Christmas, but seeing her boyfriend's enthusiastic expression the moment the calendar changed to October 1st was a sight to behold. The excitement in the air was intoxicating, and within a hour of being inside the same home as him, she became just as engrossed. They had agreed to set up candy early and then host a party for their friends after 8 that would go into the night.

And today was finally the day Natsu had been waiting for. After planning and prepping the house all month he still wasn't satisfied and demanded that they needed some extra help.

From Igneel.

At first they were like a storm ripping through , they had changed so much, discarded, and rearranged and the apartment was looking as spooky as the inside of a haunted house. However it seemed that they closer it got to the deadline the more harm the two did, note the lights. Lucy sighed as she slipped in the final dish for the party, her signature pumpkin pie. It was the same pie that she had brought over to Natsu's the day they met, which incidentally was also the most embarrassing day of her life. She couldn't believe he caught her listening to him sing in his shower.

She'd never change a thing though. After numerous dates and dinners they eventually started dating, and ultimately decided at the time of their leases ending to get an apartment together, and it has been the best year of her life. Igneel was constant company, after being deployed for years and away from his son he made sure that when he came back, he at least saw Natsu twice a week.

Natsu rounded the corner of the kitchen to watch her sigh in accomplishment as the pie began to cook, leaning down on the counter to catch her breath and relax. They had been running around with their heads cut off all morning and it was beginning to show. They still had a few hours before the party, and he just new she would need a nap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew circles on her hips, easing her tensed body. "It smells awesome in here!"

She laughed, that little beautiful jingle that made his heart leap and her eyes turned to his, filled with love. "Thanks Natsu. I hope everyone enjoys it."

Natsu scoffed at the uncertainty in her voice. "Luce, you're a cooking _goddess_ , of course they will enjoy it!"

Lucy gave him a small peck before looking around, eyes wandering their spooky home for a tall, tan, and red haired man. "Where has Igneel run off to?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, pulling Lucy across the kitchen to their living room as he spoke. "My old man and I think we should take a break for at least an hour or so, that way we don't burn out later, so he's gone home. Plus he needed to change into his costume before he came back."

She sighed happily as the two sank into the couch, her head resting against his broad chest in contentment. She really did want to rest, her shoulders had been hurting from lifting and whisking away at dough as she prepared the food for the festivities. Natsu's skillful hands rubbed her shoulders, easing her muscles.

Before they knew it,both had passed out in each other's arms on the couch. Natsu holding her tenderly in his arms with the blanket draped over their forms. The sleep did wonders. By the time Igneel had returned Lucy and Natsu were just waking up themselves. They finalized parts of the house and changed into their costumes. Lucy and Natsu decided that they would match and worked endlessly to create dragon slayer outfits. Natsu was obsessed with dragons and it was to no surprise that his girlfriend was a talented writer for works of fiction. Lucy had finished putting the candy in a giant skull bowl for the kids when her phone rang.

Natsu and Igneel high fived as the last pumpkin they all carved together was outside. "Well we should go grab the lighters and get these bad boys lit up. I'll go ask Lucy where they are." Igneel said happily.

Watching the sun begin to drop into the horizon Natsu set up their chairs, ready for the kids to come knocking at their house, singing trick or treat as they saw the candy. Satisfied with the set up Natsu went back inside to finish putting on his costume. At the moment he had only put on the bottoms, but he still had some more armor for his shoulders and arms, with the additional fake blood on a gash Lucy had created on his neck and hip for battle wounds before the children arrived.

"What do you mean you're coming over!?"

Natsu flinched at the near panicky tone of his girlfriend's voice, he hadn't heard the other person she was on the phone with but the rest of the conversation would alert anyone what was about to happen.

"No you can't come over!...Don't you dare…..No!...hello?...HELLO?!"

Natsu could hear his father chuckling in the kitchen with Lucy, and when he rounded the corner Lucy's eyes snapped to him. "Natsu!"

"W-what?!"

"You have to change! You need to at least go put on a shirt!" She yelled. "Oh my Mavis...I need to get changed, I still have to do my hair and….NATSU WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOUND A SHIRT YET!?"

Lucy was running into the master bedroom, wasting absolutely no time as she frantically tried to put the rest of her outfit on. Natsu stood still in the kitchen with his dad, who was still chuckling. "That woman is crazy." he muttered. There were a few times where Natsu actually worried about Lucy, and this was one of them.

"But you love her." Igneel said softly. His eyes showed nothing but adoration for the woman running around that had brought his son happiness in the past year.

Natsu smirked. "Hell yeah. I don't know why she wants me to put on a shirt. She should know that I was going to be shirtless anyways." He casually grabbed the fake blood from the counter and began to apply it on his body, making his gashes look more realistic and painful. Lucy was still storming around in their bedroom. Nearly 20 minutes had passed by when he heard her struggling with her hair. "What's gotten her so worked up?" Natsu muttered as he stuck his hand into a bag of Cheetos.

"I think you'll find out soon son." Igneel chuckled.

Another 10 minutes passed and the doorbell rang, signalling the visitors arrival. Lucy's scream was loud, as well as her pounding feet as soon as she heard it. Natsu had his hand on the door as she came into the hallway, her eyes wide as he opened the door to their visitor.

"Natsu no!"

But it was too late.

He came face first to a man in his late fifties, with a fucking bat in his hand.

A _steel_ bat.

And from the look on the man's face he was _not_ happy. Natsu knew immediately who he was looking at from pictures Lucy had shown him in the past. He stood shirtless in front of Lucy's very pissed off looking father, and did the only thing that could come to his mind in the first 5 seconds of opening the door.

He screamed.

"I almost had a fucking heart attack you old man." Natsu whined as he addressed Jude from the living room.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded as she watched her boyfriend sat pitifully on the floor, his hand on his racing heart. Natsu never scared easily, ever, especially not on Halloween. He lived for this, breathed it, _worshiped_ it, and yet the sight of meeting Jude for the first time with his shirt off and the old man with a steel bat was enough to make him nearly pass out.

Igneel was currently laughing his ass off in front of Natsu's face. "Oh god Lucy did you see his face! He was a white as a ghost!"

"Shut it old man!"

"You scream like a girl Natsu" he father chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you old man."

Jude watched the three of them and looked confused towards his daughter. "Why was he so scared when I opened the door? I just wanted to help pass out candy to the kids as a my favorite baseball star..."

Lucy did the only thing she _could_ do in response to the situation.

She sighed.

* * *

 **Hopefully that ending made you all chuckle a little bit.**

 **So like I said I'll be continuing this universe, but don't go looking for a plot, because there isn't one lol. This is going to just be a bunch of fun little one shots that come to mind or if you guys request them!**

 **Thats right I'll be open to suggestions! The goal is for me to become a better authoress so please let me know what situations you would like to see these two dorks in as they progress through life.**

 **Next chapter is smut/ lemon...whatever lol.**

 **So if you're not into it, just carry on with your lives. You won't be missing anything important lol**

 *****Now onto that fanfiction I mentioned above. I am working on a FT fanfic that is currently over 10 chapters long and still has many many left to be written. I don't post stories until I am done with them, but since this one will be so long I'm actually going to begin posting once part one is finished. That way I'll be done with part 2 when you guys finish reading part 1 and blah blah blah.**

 **Anyways just be on the lookout lol*****

 ** _Don't forget to leave me some requests in the reviews!_**

 **And please review! It would just absolutely make my day~ 3**

 **Ciao**


	3. Alive

**Welcome to another chapter in my story~**

 **Warning: This chapter contains smut. If you are under the age of 13...14...15 around that age you probably shouldn't read this lol**

 **If you just don't like smut and you're worried about missing a vital part of the story, don't be. This fanfiction is purely a collection of one shots that give me an opportunity to grow as an author. You could skip this and not miss a thing.**

 **However for those of you that don't mind. I hope you enjoy some very consensual, loving, and tender lovemaking between our favorite mages 3**

* * *

 **Alive**

Lucy was sat on the couch, her body pressed firmly against her boyfriends, fingers clutched into his shirt as the woman on screen was brutally murdered by the serial killer. She screamed in fright, cowering into Natsu as the killer then went on to kill her friend, leaving them both a bloody mess on the floor.

Lucy _hated_ scary movies. She didn't understand what was so great about scaring yourself and possibly hindering the ability to sleep because you were so scared. She couldn't watch movies like these like Natsu could. He was fearless. Laughing as heads and other body parts become unrecognizable after the brutality of the killer. He was smiling the whole time, arm around her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder as she cried into his arm.

After a few more agonizing minutes the movie ended and she just knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. "I hated that..."

"That movie was awesome Luce!"

Lucy looked up tearfully to Natsu. The realization dawned on his face, her tears were evident that the movie was more than just a harmless scare. He kissed her softly, drawing her thoughts away from the movie and to something more enjoyable, hoping that it wouldn't continue to plague her thoughts any longer. "Why didn't you tell me that it was too scary!? I would have changed it."

Lucy sniffled into his shirt, "you were enjoying it. And... at first, it wasn't so bad...but-"

"It's okay Luce." He said softly. His hands smoothed her hair as she quieted down. "I'll remember to pick one that doesn't have too much gore and a little more on the suspenseful side next time. We will work up to it."

Lucy's heart swelled at his thoughtful apology and kissed his cheek. "It's fine. After the party, we knew we wouldn't have many choices movie wise on Halloween night at nearly 4 in the morning."

Natsu groaned, stretching his legs as he turned the TV off and looked at his phone. "Definitely time for bed Luce, it's nearly 7."

Lucy knew, the sun was rising and thankfully neither one of them had work today. Instead, they had agreed to use it by staying up all night and then sleeping throughout the majority of the morning. Lifting herself from the couch, Natsu swept his arms under her legs and against her back as he carried her like a princess into their room. "Sorry for scaring you Luce."

"It's fine. I hope I can sleep, though."

The two pulled back the covers of the bed, crawling inside to get comfortable and get some much-needed sleep. Natsu wrapped his arms around her, snuggling himself into her neck so he could successfully spoon her and smell her intoxicating smell. "Good morning Luce."

Laughing at how the good night would no longer apply, Lucy wished him a good morning as well.

Hours later Lucy had woken up. Her heart hammered in her chest as her tears flowed freely down her face. Her mind recalled the god awful nightmare, watching it happen, the blood, the screams…

Her sobbing had woken up Natsu, his eyes frantic to find the cause of her tears. When he realized they were alone in their room he sighed, turning over in the bed to look at his sobbing girlfriend. "Luce?"

"Oh, Mavis Natsu... Natsu I dreamt you died like those girls did in the movie and-and I..."

Natsu pulled her back into his arms, brushing her hair softly with his fingers. "Sh's Luce it's okay. I'm here and I'm alive. I'm not letting anyone kill me and take me away from you."

"But...but it was so _real_!"

Natsu took her chin between his fingers, tilting her head up so that he could kiss her fully. He poured his existence in that kiss, hoping to finally tear her away from her dream.

She gasped, feeling his tongue snake into her mouth to gently caress her insides. Her body burned, vanquishing all of the remaining images from the nightmare. In its place, she could only see and feel him, that he was with her. Mavis did she want to feel him.

Her hands worked quickly into his hair, pulling him closer to her and putting more passion into their kiss. Their tongues brushed against each other, tasting and reveling in the feel of one another.

Lucy whimpered as his hands began to wander, trailing down gently with a fiery trail to her hips. She groaned in response. His body shifting them so that she laid on top of him, giving him the room he needed to move his hands around her body, massaging her tender skin. He groaned, placing his warm hands around her thick thighs, indicating what he wanted her to do. She spread her legs, letting his body fit comfortably between them and began to rub his arousal against her own.

Their breaths became ragged as the pace refused to let up. Heartbeats were in sync, beating rapidly as their movements became more frantic, more desperate, and passionate. She could feel his length through his boxers, and it was only her underwear what was in the way.

The tight coil in her lower abdomen was a tell tale sign of her impatience for what was coming. She had never felt so desperate, so wound up during their previous intimate sessions. "N-Natsu please...please. I-I"

"I know Luce"

Natsu didn't need to hear what she wanted unlike times before. The frantic pacing was enough to know she wasn't wanting foreplay right now. She wanted proof he was there with her and it was proof he was going to give her.

With his strength he easily turned them over, placing Lucy on her back on their soft towered over her, skipping the time he usually used to appreciate her beauty, her skin flushed and aroused. He made quick work of her shirt, whisking it quickly off of her body to reveal her bountiful breasts and pink nipples.

He took one carefully in his mouth, licking and biting it, causing them to stiffen under his abuse but turn her on nonetheless. She whimpered, feeling her body scorch as he kissed his way to the other. Giving it the same attention.

Lucy was soon a pile of goo on the bed. Her body quivering with a need that she hadn't known could exist.

He wasted no time ridding them both of their final article of clothing and burying himself into her warm center. Her moans rose higher as he began to move. Imprinting himself into her tight passage, proving to her that he was there with her.

"Mavis Luce...I love you..you feel so good."

Lucy smiled, holding on for dear life as he began a more insistent pacing, drilling into her at a speed that he knew would drive them over the edge faster than usual. The sounds of their flesh together echoed in their room, their bodies glistened with sweat as they continued to rock against one another, holding onto one another tightly.

Lucy could feel him nearing his end and begged loudly for release. "Oh...Natsu.."

"L-Luce-"

Natsu pulled her legs up so they rested against his chest and began to slam into her faster and deeper than before making sure that he could hit that perfect little spot that sent her off the edge. Their moans were probably loud enough to be heard outside but neither one could find it in themselves to really care. This was a desperate need to feel the other and they wouldn't stop till they were satisfied.

Natsu felt Lucy contract around him, milking him for all that he had and her climax reached her hard and quick. He gripped her hips as his own end came, driving his seed into her until both lay as a gasping mess in the sheets.

They had never had sex like that before. It was usually fast but never insistent, wild, and almost primal. But it was perfect, and it was exactly what the two of them had needed. Lucy's nails had surely created marks against his back but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He grinned, feeling her finally fall from her high and made a mental note about the experience for future reference. They were always patient, drawing each minute out for a long as they could.

Lucy felt bad about the scratches on his back. However, she didn't regret it. Those marks were proof that he was really there with her and dying like her dream had made her believe. Pulling out from her slowly Natsu laid next to her, pulling her into his chest and running his fingers through her mussed hair.

She snuggled up into him, appreciating his response to her silent demands when she had awoken, and relished in his heat. The two laid in silence, soaking the other in as the day dipped into the afternoon. Lucy spared a glance to the clock, noticing how it was almost half past 2 and figured that she had had enough sleep for now. If either one of them fell back asleep they would never sleep through the night.

As if on cue, Natsu's stomach began to growl, rumbling against her flushed skin. "Seems like someone worked up an appetite," she said with the noticeable tint of humor to her voice. Leaning off of his chest she began to trail her fingers delicately down the defined jaw line, and the smirk on his lips. To her, he was perfect. Sure he had his faults, but it was apparent that this was her soul mate. That nothing could ever convince her otherwise. She knew fate had brought them together and if she had anyone to thank her for her happiness, it was fate.

Natsu watched Lucy's features soften as she continued to map out the lines in his face with such delicately and tenderness. He picked up her hand on his own, taking it close to kiss her knuckles.

"I could definitely eat something right about now."

"Well, how about after a shower we go out to get some pizza?"

Natsu smirked, "together?"

Lucy squealed as a sharp pain disappeared quickly from her backside where he had slapped her. Natsu's eyes shining with playful mirth at the obvious suggestion. She slapped him on the chest, eyes returning the same heated gaze as she bit her lip.

"Pervert."

* * *

 **Ahhhh, I realized in the last chapter I said I was going to update tomorrow...I think you all realized that was a mistake as these are completely random chapters**

 **sorry about that!**

 **But I wanted to shout out a couple of replies and thank you's to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this fic!**

 **I can't believe the feedback it makes me so happy so please keep them coming!**

 **remember if you have something you'd like to see play out let me know in the reviews and I'll give it a go!**

 **~Ciao~**

 _ **ToastedWeirdBrain: Ahahah I completely understand that situation! Thank you love!**_

 _ **Skaanimalover: Ahhhhh thank you!~ The song was actually suggested to me and now I love it too!**_

 _ **multipolarassassin: Thank you! I'm really glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **assassingirl9000: AHH! I'm so glad I was able to make your first fanfiction experience great! Thank you for taking the time to read it!**_

 _ **Sarah528: I'll continue to update as long as you guys want me to!**_

 _ **zerophelia: Ahhhhhh (~) cheers!**_

 _ **sarara1.8: That was the goal! I'm glad I was able to make it happen!**_

 ** _BloodRedRubies: YES! Someone with the same humor as myself~ Thanks for the review hun! I was worried people wouldn't find it as funny as I did lol!_**

 ** _Fox (Guest) : Cheers love~_**

 ** _KiyKat0575: Thank you so much! It's always great to have such wonderful people leave thoughtful reviews behind after writing. These are just fun for me but I do try my best to make them the best they can be for you all to enjoy. I will definitely continue to add more things to this story~_**


End file.
